


The fault in our stars

by majorstallmadge



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hewlett is an astronomer, Star Gazing, Star Wars reference, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She chuckled at his reference. As the Coordinator of this place, it was his idea to implement the Star Wars program. </p>
<p>The absolute nerd. </p>
<p>She loved him so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fault in our stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/gifts).



> A holiday gift to the wonderful Katie! She wrote me the cutest christmas story and I had to give something to her! Hope you enjoy this!

The planetarium was amazing, as usual.

 

Lately, the place had been more packed than normal. The new Star Wars movie premiere was approaching fast and the planetarium was on full speed to lure fans in, with exhibits and presentations focused in the universe created by George Lucas.

 

Anna giggled as a group of rambunctious children ran through the halls, hardly containing their excitement. Their little eyes sparkling with wonderment, trying to absorb all the glittering stars and spaceships that hung from the ceiling.

 

Laugher and elation echoed through the planetarium; and for that she was glad. Astronomy needed more attention and young minds to continue the study of the galaxy.

 

She made her way through the packed hallways, avoiding excited fans as they went in and out of the planetarium several rooms, heading to the projection hall.

 

The projection hall was her favorite place inside the planetarium, she loved sitting in one of the big comfy chairs and to gaze at the stars projected above them. She could gaze at them for hours to no end.

A soft hand touched her shoulder and the smiling face of her husband greeted her in the dim little room. The artificially lit starts reflected in his eyes.

 

Impulsively she leaned her cheeks to his warm hands, gently closing her eyes in bliss.

 

He slowly he crouched down next to her chair, his other hand reaching her swollen belly.

 

“I see you can’t be away for too long,” he said softly, amused at her.

 

“Never,” she answered, a small smile playing in her lips. “All the best things in my life happened here.”

 

She was of course talking about them. Anna Strong met Edmund Hewlett in this exact room five years ago - when she was still a university student, starstruck with her surroundings and he was the new Coordinator for the Planetarium and Observatory. She had been proposed to in this same place after a year of dating, and married to the same wonderful man here in a small, but beautiful ceremony, with their closest friends.

 

“How’s our little stormtrooper today, my darling?” he asked with a goofy smile; her husband was absolutely enamored with impending fatherhood.

 

She chuckled at his reference. As the Coordinator of this place, it was his idea to implement the Star Wars program.

 

The absolute nerd.

 

She loved him so much.

 

“He is fine, coming here always soothe him,” she said, finding the hand rubbing her belly. “The nickname will stick around, won’t it?”

 

His chuckle was muffled by her hair. “Yes, it will. I am going to make a scientist out of this one,” he looked at her and winked. “Maybe I can persuade you to name them after the Skywalker twins?”

  
She snorted and looked at her husband’s loving eyes. “Not a chance, flyboy.”


End file.
